Spider & Amazon
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Diana Prince. Parte #03 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Diana. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Amazon"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Diana Prince

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 04/08/2013._

_Finalizado: 18/08/2013._

_Corregido: 06/07/2014_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**L**o que menos importaba en ese momento eran los alrededores.

No importaba el estadio de batalla al estilo coliseo.

No importaba el griterío de la muchedumbre.

No importaba que esa muchedumbre fueran todas mujeres.

No importaba que se encontrara batallando en la Isla de Themyscira.

No importaba que fuera el único hombre presente en esos momentos.

No importaba que la razón fuera su persecución hacia una notoria criminal.

No importaba que la Reina Hyppolita mirara sin muchas ganas el combate.

Por supuesto que no. Lo que realmente importaba para Peter Parker en esos momentos era vencer a su contrincante.

Y eso no era para nada fácil. Claro que no. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas en este planeta estaban en condiciones de vencer a la legendaria Princesa Amazona en un combate limpio?

Diana Prince de civil. Wonder Woman como heroína de la Liga de la Justicia. Princesa Diana entre las mujeres Amazonas y sus amigas. Todos epítetos inútiles en combate. La ferocidad de la mujer hablaba claro de que los rumores eran ciertos.

Como pensó antes, eso no importaba.

Sin embargo recordaba como había empezado y porque se encontraba en esa situación.

Todo empezó con Charlotte Witter. Una notoria mujer de negocios aburrida de su vida hasta que conoció al Doctor Octopus. Ella se emocionó por lo que el científico había logrado y ella estaba ansiosa de poder y probar algo nuevo.

Entonces Octavius experimentó en ella. Se convirtió en una abominación.

Un peligro para la humanidad pero en especial para la familia Araña.

Los atacó como parte de su trato con Octavius pero la primera vez fracasó.

Inconciente de sus actuales debilidades y su falta de experiencia, atacó a Spider-Man en público y este sin querer la humilló.

Charlotte no lo soportaría. Su furia crecía y sus deseos de venganza también.

Octopus la fugó de la prisión y planearon un nuevo ataque.

Esta vez mucho más maquiavélico.

Charlotte esta vez comprobó que necesitaba más antes de derrotar a Spider-Man.

Entonces se dedicó a cazar a las mujeres araña.

Con Madame Web incapacitada tras la pelea contra Cain Marko, atacó a las otras.

Primero fue Mattie Franklin, la más novata de las mujeres araña.

No sobrevivió. Absorbió todo su poder. Su esencia. Su vida.

La pobre muchacha sería hallada en un basural y con un pedazo de papel con el símbolo de la araña.

Eso desató la furia de Peter. Al poco tiempo decidió buscar al responsable. Jessica Drew y Julia Carpenter, las otras Spider Woman decidieron ayudarlo. De alguna manera extraña, sentían que ellas también formaban parte de la solución al problema y debían de saberlo.

Aunque la desgracia siguió. Charlotte las atacó también y les robó sus poderes. No alcanzó a matarlas gracias a la intervención de Spider-Man pero estuvieron muy cerca.

Jessica perdió todos sus poderes y su brazo derecho. Ahora era una simple civil que ya nada tenía que hacer en el mundo de gente con extraordinarios poderes.

Julia también recibió lo suyo y perdió la habilidad de sentir de su cintura para abajo. Los médicos intervinieron y pudieron salvarla de la tremenda paliza pero su sentencia era a quedar en silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida.

Spider-Man la atacó con toda su furia pero la intervención de Octopus lo cambió todo.

Al llegar, el científico se burló del estado de las mujeres araña y Peter se vio obligado a abandonar la pelea en pos de salvar a sus compañeras y amigas.

Octavius y Witter se escaparon aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La llegada de Kaine, el clon deformado de Peter Parker los sorprendió. Instantáneamente atacó al Doctor Octopus y Charlotte emprendió la huida. No le importó demasiado.

Unas semanas luego del incidente, la furia de Peter no cesó y recomenzó la cacería de la mujer la cual lo eludiría por algunas semanas más hasta que el destino los llevó a combatir en un barco de contrabandistas que luego se hundiría por los daños ocasionador por la pelea.

Los delincuentes se salvaron y luego serían rescatados por la prefectura de Grecia.

Sin embargo, para Peter, en esos momentos, la prioridad era continuar la búsqueda de Charlotte y la siguió.

Ambos terminarían en una isla.

No la había reconocido en esos momentos debido a que se enfrentó de nuevo a Charlotte pero casi al poco tiempo de su arribo, una de las últimas imágenes era ser atacado por unas mujeres con vestimenta muy parecida a la de la antigua Grecia para volverse su mundo todo negro.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Cuando recuperó su conciencia vio a la mujer más hermosa que algunas haya pisado la Tierra.

Enseguida la reconoció y supo donde estaba y que había pasado.

Enfrente de él se encontraba su compañera de la Liga de la Justicia Wonder Woman.

Silencio. Al menos por unos instantes.

Peter no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que fue Diana quien lo hizo.

Le explicó lo que sabía. También porque Peter estaba en esa situación a pedido de ella porque lo conocía.

Spider-Man se calmó cuando Diana le dijo que Charlotte a partir de esos momentos iba a ser una prisionera de las Hermanas Amazonas.

Spidey se intrigó pero ella sonrió y le explicó que se enteró de todo al usar su lazo con la prisionera. Además, sabía que si Spider-Man perseguía a alguien, no importaba si fuese hombre o mujer, es porque seguramente era un criminal.

Sin embargo, no todas eran buenas noticias. Wonder Woman le informó que debían enfrentarse en combate.

Peter se sorprendió y Diana le explicó que era la única forma en que podría salir de la isla sin ser prisionero.

Peter estaba algo asustado. Sabía que no podría derrotarla, en especial cuando le informó que tendría que hacerlo solo a mano limpia. Sin armas. Sin telarañas. Sin artilugios. Y lo más importante sin máscara.

Diana al ver la expresión de Peter como que comprendió que pensaba y se le acerco. Sigilosamente y al oído derecho le dijo como un máximo secreto. _"En realidad no tienes que ganarme para lograrlo. Solo pelear lo suficientemente bien para impresionar a mi madre"_. Luego se retiró y Peter quedó aún más dubitativo que antes

Algo tenía que hacer. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Finalmente el momento de la batalla llegó y se encontraba luchando y obviamente en problemas.

Diana era una excelente luchadora y Peter no tenía posibilidades.

Su sentido arácnido le ayudó bastante. Era una a su favor que ellas no sabían de esa habilidad pero su forma de evadir los golpes de Diana hacía levantar sospechas a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Así que atacó. Con dignidad decidió que al menos perdería bien. Obviamente perdió.

Sin embargo, lo hizo con estilo. Aunque más bien a su estilo.

Luego de un fuerte golpe de Diana que lo agarró distraido y demasiado rápido para su sentido, lo arrojó al piso. Fue duro y Diana embistió.

Wonder Woman lo atrapó contra el suelo y prácticamente no le dejó escapatoria cuando se puso arriba de él.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

Peter Parker se sonrojó. La verdad que a pesar de todo, Diana era una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre podía notarlo. El sonrojo de Spider-Man fue involuntario pero Diana lo notó.

Ella simplemente sonrió pero cuando Peter la vió, se enteró de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó más.

Sin embargo se presentó su oportunidad. Peter estaba cansado. Sabía que había perdido pero sin querer, encontró una manera de terminar su pelea a lo Spider-Man.

Tal vez lo matarían por lo que iba hacer pero seguramente valdría la pena.

Spider-Man se liberó rápidamente ambos brazos y ante la sorpresa de Diana que no podía creer que el arácnido aún tenía resto, recibió un profundo beso en la boca.

Peter había tomado la cara de Diana y levantado su cabeza hasta que ambas bocas entraran en contacto. Diana no salía del estupor. Lo mismo para las presentes que callaron.

Aprovechando que era su momento, Peter desembarazó sus piernas y atacó a Diana con lo que le restaba de fuerza hasta lanzarla lo más lejos posible.

Diana se recuperaría enseguida pero vería como Spider-Man se levantaría una última vez. Duró poco tiempo, Peter Parker solo pudo atinar a sonreir antes de desmayarse mientras la Princesa fruncía e ceño por las acciones atrevidas del héroe norteamericano.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Peter despertó nuevamente en el mismo cuarto de la otra vez y no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. No lo habían asesinado. Eso era bueno. Aunque más bueno fue tras recordar el beso de Diana y como el aroma de los labios de la mujer podían sentirse.

Sonrió pícaramente. Si alguna vez salía vivo de Themyscira, a Johnny Storm le encantaría la anécdota y seguramente se pondría celoso. Oh, los buenos tiempos con la Antorcha Humana.

Peter se sentó sobre la cama pero su cuerpo le dolía. _"Demonios, Wonder Woman me hizo pedazos"._ Realmente le dolía el cuerpo pero también sabía que su factor de curación lo arreglaría en unos pocos días.

En eso alguien entró.

Pasos firmes.

En silencio.

Peter volteó hacia la puerta para ver a Diana.

Estaba en problemas. 100% seguro.

Ella estaba seria. No denotaba sentimiento de furia alguno. Sin embargo, conocía a las mujeres cuando se mandaba un error y gran parte de si creía que recibiría un castigo.

¿Tal vez otra paliza? Esperaba que no. No creía poder sobrevivir.

Diana se mantuvo firme en la puerta.

"_Cuando te recuperes por completo, te irás de vuelta a tu país pero te recomiendo que no menciones nada relacionado a la isla"_. Diana pausó unos segundos. _"Por tu propio bien"._ Peter tragó saliva.

"_La mujer araña Charlotte Witter permanecerá como prisionera en la isla y ejecutada si llega a escapar"._

Peter se sorprendió al principio pero luego el alivio lo atrapó por completo. Ahora Mattie podría descansar en paz y tanto Jessica como Julia podrían seguir con sus vidas sin el peligro de esta mujer.

Sin embargo eso no era todo.

Diana se acercó a Peter bastante para el gusto de él. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que el homo-arachnis sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasarle, era lógico. Lo lógico era que su sentido arácnido no se había alertado.

Parecía ser una buena señal. O tal vez no.

De pronto Diana lo tiró de la cama con su brazo izquierdo y Peter terminó de nuevo en el suelo. El dolor seguía estando presente. No tanto como el día anterior. Por suerte.

Diana enseguida se volvió a colocar encima de él. Aunque a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez no le dio ninguna oportunidad ni con los brazos ni con las piernas. Spider-Man estaba totalmente atrapado y sin escapatoria alguna.

La esperanza en él, albergaba que Wonder Woman no fuese vengativa.

"_Sabes, mi madre estaba indignada por el atrevimiento de haberme besado"._

Peter no dijo nada.

"_Donna no paró de burlarse. Chiquilla molesta"._

Diana fruncía el ceño mientras hablaba de su hermana y Spidey pensó que lo mejor era seguir en silencio.

"_Artemisa propuso castrarte y dejarte morir desangrado en un árbol para exhibirte como ejemplo a las ofensas de los hombres"._

Esta vez Diana lo dijo con diversión pero Peter no pudo más que volver a atragantarse y pensar asustadamente: _"Demonios. Sabía que sería mi fin"._

"_Sin embargo, las convencí que sería yo quien decidiera la forma en recompensarme por tu osadía"._

"_Entiendo. Haré lo que sea"._

"_Por supuesto que lo harás"._

La sonrisa pícara de Diana hizo temer lo peor en nuestro héroe.

"_En una semana estaré en la Watchtower junto a la Liga. Cuando todos nosotros terminemos los asuntos correspondientes…"._ Diana se tomó su tiempo. Estaba disfrutando de la ansiedad de su compañero por su respuesta. Definitivamente valía la pena. _"… esa misma noche me invitarás a cenar y me agasajarás con lo mejor que el mundo de los hombres puede ofrecerle a una mujer"._

Ahora el estupor de Peter fue total. No esperaba esa respuesta.

¿Wonder Woman le acababa de pedirle una cital?

¿A él?

¿A Spider-Man, el hombre con más mala suerte en el mundo cuando se trata de citas?

Aunque como decía el refrán ese de los caballos regalados.

Peter solo pudo asentir con la cabeza pero fue suficiente para que Diana esté conforme.

"_Sabes, la próxima vez que quieras besarme, ten cuidado frente al público que lo haces"._

"_Entiendo"._ Definitivamente Peter estaba en una especia de shock por lo sucedido.

"_Para hacerlo, tiene que ser un lugar y un momento como el actual"._

"_Entiendo"._ Peter no salía.

Entonces Diana presionó sus labios contra los del hombre y lo besó apasionadamente. Como nunca antes. Incluso permitió que hubiese contacto con leguas cuando Peter reaccionó ante las acciones de la mujer Amazona.

Fueron unos momentos eternos.

El mundo como que se había parado ante estos dos compañeros que disfrutaban su momento a solas.

Sin embargo, había que terminarlo por ahora.

Diana se levantó inmediatamente y se arregló un poco.

Lo dejó a Spider-Man quien seguía en el piso sorprendido por el beso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Finalmente volteó una última vez hacia el héroe.

"_Esperar toda una semana hasta nuestra cita se me hará eterno"._ Diana se fue enseguida pero con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción pocas veces vista antes.

En tanto Peter Parker siguió en el suelo por un rato más pero pensando claramente.

"_Increíble, tendré una cita con Wonder Woman"._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. **

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
